Magneton
| border = | name='Magneton'| jname=(レアコイル Rarecoil)| image=Magneton.png| ndex=082| evofrom=Magnemite| evointo=Magnezone| gen=Generation I| pronun= MAG-nuh-tawn | hp=50| atk=60| def=95| satk=120| sdef=70| spd=70| species=Magnet Pokémon| type= / | height=3'03"| weight=132.3 lbs.| ability=Magnet Pull Sturdy| color='Gray'| gender=Genderless| }} Magneton (レアコイル Rarecoil) is an / -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Magnemite. It evolves into Magnezone by leveling-up in Mt. Coronet in the Generation IV games and Chargestone Cave in the Generation V games. Appearance Magneton are simply three Magnemite linked together by magnetism. Special Abilities The abilities that Magneton can have are Sturdy or Magnet Pull. Sturdy prevents any OHKO moves from hitting Magneton. Magnet Pull prevents any -type Pokémon from escaping battle. Magneton is capable of producing powerful magnetic waves that can damage electronic devices, create ear-splitting headaches, and raise temperatures up to 3.6 degrees Fahrenheit within a 3,300 ft radius. Magneton, along with its evolution family, is the only Electric Pokemon that can learn Zap Cannon via leveling up. Anime A Shiny Magneton appeared in the episode Tie on One. In the episode Watt's with Wattson, a Magneton appears alongside with its pre-evolution Magnemite and a Voltorb, all three under the ownership of the Mauville Gym leader Wattson. It was used by Wattson to battle Ash, but was instantly defeated by Pikachu, because Pikachu's electric attacks were powered up from destroying a mechanical Raikou. In Game Game Locations |pokemon=Magneton |redblue=Power Plant, Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Power Plant |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Evolve Magnemite |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Magnemite |crarity=None |rubysapphire=New Mauville |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=New Mauville |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave, Power Plant |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Magnemite |dprarity=None |platinum=Route 222, Victory Road |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Cerulean Cave, Safari Zone, Trade for Dugtrio |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Evolve Magnemite (White) |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Formed by several Magnemite linked together. They frequently appear when sunspots flare up.| yellow=Generates strange radio signals. It raises the temperature by 3.6F degrees within 3,300 feet.| gold=Three Magnemite are linked by a strong magnetic force. Earaches will occur if you get too close.| silver=The Magnemite are united by a magnetism so powerful, it dries all moisture in its vicinities.| crystal=When many Magneton gather together, the resulting magnetic storm disrupts radio waves.| ruby=Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices. As a result, large cities sound sirens to warn citizens of large-scale outbreaks of this Pokémon.| sapphire=Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to electronics and precision instruments. Because of this, it is said that some towns warn people to keep this Pokémon inside a Poké Ball.| emerald=It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. It generates powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 3.6 degrees F within a 3,300-foot radius.| firered=A linked cluster formed of several Magnemite. It discharges powerful magnetic waves at high voltage.| leafgreen=Formed by several Magnemite linked together. They frequently appear when sunspots flare up.| diamond=It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. A group can set off a magnetic storm.| pearl=It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. A group can set off a magnetic storm.| platinum=Many mysteriously appear when more sunspots dot the sun. They stop TV sets from displaying properly.| heartgold=Three Magnemite are linked by a strong magnetic force. Earaches will occur if you get too close.| soulsilver=The Magnemite are united by a magnetism so powerful, it dries all moisture in its vicinities.| black=Many mysteriously appear when more sunspots dot the sun. They stop TV sets from displaying properly.| white=Many mysteriously appear when more sunspots dot the sun. They stop TV sets from displaying properly.| }} Sprites |rbspr = RedBlueMagneton.png |yspr = YellowMagneton.png |grnspr = GreenJPMagneton.png |Iback = MagnetonGenIBackSprite.png |gldspr = Magnetonold.png |slvspr = Magneton(S)Sprite.png |cryspr = CrystalMagneton.gif |IIback = MagnetonBackSpriteGenII.png |gldsprs = GoldShinyMagneton.png |slvsprs = SilverShinyMagneton.png |crysprs = CrystalShinyMagneton.gif |IIbacks = MagnetonShinyBackSpriteGenII.png |rbysapspr = RSMagneton.png |emeraldspr = EmeraldMagneton.gif |frlgspr = FRLGMagneton.png |IIIback = MagnetonGenIIIBackSprite.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyMagneton.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyMagneton.gif |frlgsprs = FRLGShinyMagneton.png |IIIbacks = MagnetonShinyBackSpriteGenIII.png |dpspr = DPMagneton.png |ptspr = Magneton(P)Sprite.png |hgssspr = Magneton HGSS.png |IVback = MagnetonGenIVBackSprite.png |dpsprs = DPShinyMagneton.png |ptsprs = PtShinyMagneton.png |hgsssprs = HGSSShinyMagneton.png |IVbacks = MagnetonShinyBackSpriteGenIV.png |bwspr = Magneton BW.png |bwsprs = Magneton Shiny BW.png |Vback = Magneton Back IV.png |Vbacks = Magneton Shiny Back IV.png }} Trivia *Starting with the Johto Region, Magneton is one of only two Pokémon to have had their types changed, being as how Steel was introduced when Gold and Silver where released. The other is it's pre-evolved form, Magnemite. *Magneton, along with its pre-evolved and fully evolved forms, is the only Pokemon with a Electric/Steel type combination. *Despite in the anime it floats, it's ability isn't levitate nor its evolution line's. *The only move type that isn't affected by Magneton and it's evolutionary line's type is water, as all others are super-effective (eg. ground), not very effective (eg. flying) or don't affect (eg. poison). Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 11 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose base Special Attack stat is greater than 100